


Love Tape 2020: Guess Who?

by lovetapeficfest



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest
Summary: LTF 2020: Round 1 - Guess Who Post
Comments: 9
Kudos: 9





	Love Tape 2020: Guess Who?

Welcome to Love Tape’s: Guess Who?

This is the official guessing post for our first round LoveTape2020! All the participants are listed below. We have 51 entries for this round and 43 writers. Some participants wrote more than one story while three participants chose to remain anonymous.  
We encourage you to participate in the guess who by leaving your guesses in the comments while keeping the rules in mind.  
If you have any questions, send us a DM or a CC!

Rules  
1- Writers may join the guess who but please refrain from adding your own name.  
2- Beta readers are encouraged to join as well, but please don’t guess the participants you read for.  
3- For your guesses, comment under this post.

Participants  
bucheonsbabe | Mochicheekies | TiasHere | Bbbybaek | Bkhyunverse | Inebyuun | Fievrerosex | baekyuu m | fairy_myeon | Satanvale | Exolunaticshipper | Glossybaek | seagean18| hunniesfw | DarkSoulMaster | Lovelyloeyb | Tittiesbaek | Chanyeolistic | HonestlyChanbaek | Milfbaek |Misunkun | Jjpforever | Parksbabe | Immaturefan | Exoticmermaid | thatSlytheringirl | kissbaeks | sandrinetwo | Yannyzx | 04smuse | Cbmilks | Hypocriticalkiss | Kathurryn | nieun_san | drtychnbk | cosmicruler | baekstars | soloeyists | Creamy_BBH | Getdiggity

Enjoy!  
-Love Tape mods


End file.
